A Tramp's Past
by islashlove
Summary: After Scamp and Angel had been returned to the family home, Scamp asks his dad a tough question. "Dad, how did you become a member of Junkyard Dogs?"


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Lady and the Tramp or Lady and the Tramp Two, Scamp's Adventure.**

**Warning:**** None**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes:**** This story was requested by Ashleigh Cutler, (AshWolf Forever) as an exchange story. She did a Psych one for me. *_*. Ashleigh has asked for me to do a story about Tramp's past and how he met Buster. **

**This is my first Lady and the Tramp story.**

**Story Notes:**** After Scamp and Angel had been returned to the family home, Scamp asks his dad a tough question. "Dad, how did you become a member of Junkyard Dogs?"**

**A Tramp's Past****: By islashlove**

Mr. and Mrs. Dear sat in the lounge room of their home. Sitting on a mat between them and the warm fire were their pets. Lady and her three daughters, who were watching the crackling fire and Scamp, Lady's son, who was sitting the stillest they had ever seen him do. But they put that down to the new dog they had adopted, Angel, as they could see that they had paired off. The only one missing was Tramp, the father of Lady's pups.

Tramp wasn't too far away. He was sitting on the second step of the hallway stairs watching his small, but growing family. His daughters, Annette, Collette and Danielle had always been like their mother, both in looks and good behaviour, whereas Scamp, his son was so much like him. He wanted to be free, but he had learnt that you didn't need to be homeless to be happy, a lesson that took Tramp a long time to learn.

Smiling to himself; Tramp thought about all of the trouble that he and Lady had gone through to get where they were today. They had to deal with their own past and all the troubles they had with their puppies, mainly Scamp. Laughing to himself he remembered the first words he had said to Lady when they met.

'_A baby is just a cute little bundle of trouble'_ and wasn't that the truth.

As he walked into the lounge room Mr. And Mrs. Dear got up and headed off to bed. Tramp watched as they left and then he joined his family. Just as he sat down next to Lady, Scamp sat up and looked at his father. Tramp looked at his son. There was something on his mind and Tramp had a feeling he was going to be in trouble.

"Is there something you want to say, Scamp?" Tramp asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Yes Dad, I want to know about how you became one of the Junkyard Dogs."

Tramp watched as Lady and the girls all sat up. He could see in their eyes that they too wanted to know about this.

"Scamp, I…"

"Come on, Tramp, you have never told me about your life before we met," Lady said as she placed one of her paws onto his.

Tramp looked deep into Lady's eyes; he knew she had always wanted to know more about him. He then looked at the others, who were looking at him with expectation shinning in their eyes too.

"Ok," he said nodding his head. "It's a long story so get comfortable."

Tramp waited as everyone settle down. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but he knew one day he would have to tell them about his life before.

"Is everybody ready?" Tramp asked and was answered by everyone saying yes. "Well, you see, when I was born I was actually born a pet. My mother had given birth to me and my two brothers and sister about three weeks before Christmas. But they were poor and couldn't afford to keep us all, so when we were two months old, our mother explained that we would be going to new homes.

She tried to prepare us for what might happen, saying that we should be true to ourselves and to look after our friends and new owners. We were taken out and placed in a big box. I wasn't worried, I was sure someone would come along and adopt us all, but I was wrong. One by one I watched my brothers and sister find new homes, but it seemed no one wanted me. Then one day a man came and took me home to his wife.

At first it was great. They loved and cared for me, just like when I lived with my mother, but four months down the track, they had their own child and I was put outside on a leash, chained to a dog kennel. Like Scamp here, I just wanted to run free. I just wanted to be footloose and collar-free. To join one of the packs I had seen running by. Then, one day, I did it; I broke my collar and I was gone.

I had wandered the streets for a long time before I came across the Junkyard Dogs. Buster wasn't in charge back then. He, like me, was just new to the pack and Old Dodge was in control. Although he was hard, Old Dodge was kind at heart and taught us how to survive on our own.

But the best piece of advice he ever gave me was to look out for those who needed help. It was how I got my reputation in the pack. I would help all that needed it and because of that, I broke away from the Junkyard Dogs and became a loner. I would help someone, take them back to the Junkyard and Old Dodge would teach them how to survive.

Buster and I had been good friends back then. We were like brothers and if, at any time one of us got caught by the dogcatcher or in some kind of trouble, we would get the other one out, but then Buster when missing for a few weeks. Something had happened to him and when he returned he looked like he had been in a lot of fights. I never learned what had happened to him, but Buster wasn't the same after that.

Then one day Buster decided that he wanted to be leader. I wasn't there; I was out helping Peg and Bull escape two dogcatchers by jumping off a log into the lake. By the time I had gotten back, Buster had already killed Old Dodge and claimed leadership.

He accused me of betraying them and from that day on I was banished from the Junkyard Dogs. But I had Peg and Bull, I was free and I had the street smarts to survive, thanks to Old Dodge.

But to Buster's displeasure, my legend grew as the dog that helped everyone and my feats also grew. Then one day I was walking past a certain house and I overheard a certain Lady talking about a new baby that was about to come into her home and as they say, the rest is history."

"And that's when you met mum?" Annette, Collette and Danielle all said together.

"That's right, that when I fell in love and became a pet once more. Living the footloose and collar-free life was great, but having the love of another is a lot better."

"I can't agree more with you about that, Dad," Scamp said as he rested his head against Angel's.

"Right, I think it's time for bed," Lady said as she watched Annette, Collette and Danielle yawn.

"But Mum…" they started to whine.

"No, your mother is right. Now off you go," Tramp said.

Lady and Tramp watched as their children walked away.

"I love you, Tramp," Lady said as she gave him a gentle lick on the nose.

"I love you too, Lady, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me that life as a pet wasn't so bad."

"You're welcome. Now, come on, we need our sleep as well."

And with that Tramp, with his Lady, headed off to bed.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
